


The Little Sheep (Oumasai)

by nopythenope



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Danganronpav3, Fluff, Gay, Innocence, Kokichi is a sheep human hybrid, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sheep, Wholesome, brief angst, danganronpa - Freeform, gets resolved quickly, i just saw the picture and thought i'd be cute, plz dont judge me, sheep kokichi, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopythenope/pseuds/nopythenope
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has the luckiest job in the worlds. Taking care of his adorable little sheep, Kokichi, his little bundle of joy. But, the summer season is coming, and Shuichi has a job to do. Will the little sheep take Shuichi's actions as hurtful, or will he see the true meaning behind the tough choice his caretaker has to make.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	The Little Sheep (Oumasai)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on photo below, art by 0muki on twitter, I think, someone correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Just a small little one shot.

"Sai! Ha! Wa!" Ouma came tumbling down the field towards his keeper. He was all giddy and giggling happily. He had some very good news. Before Saihara could turn around, Ouma charged at him and hugged him from behind. Saihara laughed and turned around to hug the fluffy boy.

"Hello Ouma," Saihara smiled and pet his head. Ouma nuzzled against his hand and smiled happily.

"Saihawa! Saihawa! Look look!" Ouma giggled and nuzzled his wool coat against his cheeks "Look how fluffy my wool has gotten!" He giggled adorably and hugged Saihara again. Saihara laughed and hugged him back.

"Wow! It's gotten so thick and fluffy!" Saihara laughed and inspected the wool coat Ouma wore. Ouma smiled even wider, enjoying the praise from his beloved friend.

"Isn't it wonderful Saihawa~" Ouma grinned and spun around a few times to show off his fluffy white wool.

"It is wonderful!" He smiled and booped Oumas nose, "And to reward you for your good job, come back to me in a little while. I'll have a big special surprise for you!" He made a little hand motion to emphasize that this surprise was going to be a big one. "Now be a good little sheep and go have some fun!" Saihara smiled and pat Ouma on the head, who then in turn nodded and tumbled away into the green hills underneath them. Saihara gave him a little wave before heading into his shed, which had basically become a home for him ever since he started taking care of Ouma when he was young. To him, Ouma was like a special childhood friend, even if he wasn't completely human. That's why he knew, Ouma wasn't going to like his surprise very much.

___________________

Ouma was rolling around in the green grass, not a care in the world. It was the beginning of summer, and even though Ouma was extremely happy about his wool, it was starting to get a bit hot for him. Other than Saihara, he didn't really have any friends, so whenever he was alone, Ouma liked to talk to the bugs he'd see on the ground. Especially his second best friend Ladybug, who he could tell would always return back to him by the odd number of spots on them.

"Do you think I've captured his heart yet?" He asked Ladybug, who was sitting and listening to him on a little leaf. Ouma was on his stomach and waved his feet around behind him. "Do you think I wowed him with my fluffy wool?" He hummed.

Ladybug fluttered their wigs a little in agreement, causing Ouma to smile happily. He squealed and rolled around on the grass. "Soon enough his heart will be mine! And then he'll bring me to his bed and we'll..." he blushed a deep red and covered his face with his hands, "C-cuddle!" He squealed. Ladybug flew over and sat on Ouma's nose.

"Do you think we'll cuddle Ladybug?" He smiled "I feel all giddy just thinking of it!". Ladybug fluttered their wings again and Ouma almost fainted. "That would be amazing Ladybug.".

Just then, Ouma heard Saihara calling for him and he sat up. His heart started beating at the speed of light, his face turned completely red, and he shot up.

"I have to go Ladybug, Saihawa has a surprise for me!" He squealed, "Maybe, just maybe, w-we'll..." He decided to stop talking and just run to Saihara.

_____________________

Saihara was waiting outside his shed for Ouma to arrive, dreading what he was about to do. He knew Ouma wasn't going to be happy with him, and prayed he'd be able to make it up to him after. He was broken from his train of thought once Ouma arrived. He stood in front of him excitedly, with a smile on his face that made Saihara want to shoot himself for soon taking it away. Saihara walked forward and took Oumas hand in his, leading him inside.

"What's the surprise?" He giggled and held onto Saihara's arm, skipping beside him. Saihara stayed quiet. Ouma's smile faded once they got inside, as all he saw was a mat on the floor, and shears. "S-Saihawa? W-what is this?" He looked up at Saihara, worry filling his eyes.

Saihara clenched his fists, "I'm sorry...", He mumbled before placing Ouma down on the mat and grabbing the shears. Ouma looked up in confusion and fear at Saihara as he kneeled down beside the boy and grabbed his leg. He immediately started shearing the wool off Ouma, who screamed.

"S-Saihawa!?" He screamed and tried to get away, but couldn't. Tears formed in his eyes as more and more wool fell to the ground. "H-How *sniff* c-could you!" He cried loudly, hitting Saihara right in the feels. Oumas body fell limp as he eventually gave up trying to escape, but his cries of betrayal still hurt Saihara with every tear that fell. Bits of white wool fell down around Ouma which made the scared boy cry out even louder. Eventually, all the wool had been completely sheared off Ouma's body. All that remained was a naked boy laying in a pool of white wool, crying their eyes out.

Saihara put the shears away and tried giving the little sheep a hug to comfort him, but Ouma just scooted away to the corner of the room and sniffled. He pulled his knees up against his chest and faced away from Saihara. He was expecting a good surprise, not for Saihara to get rid of all his precious wool! Saihara sighed and put the fallen wool on the table, then tried approaching Ouma again, only to get turned down and ignored. He had an idea, and brought all the wool back inside his family's main house, coming back out with a white dress that Ouma could wear instead.

"I brought you something to keep you warm..." He tried to get Ouma to face him again, but to no avail, "It's white like your wool...". Ouma still wouldn't answer him. He sighed already knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'll leave it here..." He mumbled awkwardly and placed the dress down on the ground by Ouma, "I-I'm sorry..." He said sympathetically before walking outside and back to his house.

Ouma shivered, starting to get a little cold. He didn't want to wear whatever Saihara had given him because he's stubborn, but he also didn't want to freeze. Ouma turned around and noticed all his precious wool was gone and (he assumed) thrown away. He started tearing up as he snatched the dress from the ground and put it on. He wouldn't admit that it was actually a little refreshing not having the wool constantly heating him up, and that the dress was really silky and felt good against his skin.

Eventually he dragged himself outside into the warmth of the sun. Ladybug was waiting for him outside the shed on a nearby leaf and Ouma ran over to them.

"Ladybug! Saihawa's a meanie!" He cried to his friend and explained the horrors of what had happened.

_______________________

A week had passed since the horrific incident, and Ouma still refused to talk or interact with Saihara. Anytime he had to eat, he wouldn't even get near his food until Saihara left, anytime he slept he would refuse to face Saihara's direction, since he usually passed out at his desk and Ouma would sleep in the corner. After a while, Saihara stopped sleeping in the shed all together, which made Ouma happy, but also slightly sad. He hated Saihara! At least, that's what he told himself.

"Saihawa can have his heart back, I don't like him anymore!" Ouma huffed one day while talking to Ladybug.

It wasn't until a week later, when night started taking over the sky and turning it to a deep blue, that Saihara decided to talk to Ouma directly.

Ouma was walking back to the shed, preparing for another lonely night by himself, but once he entered, Saihara was there waiting for him. Ouma turned his head again and walked to his bed, before he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Even still, he wouldn't turn around.

"I-I'm sorry Ouma," Saihara pulled Ouma into a hug before he could complain. The small boy squirmed and tried to break free of his grasp, but in the end all it did was tire him and make it easier for Saihara to keep his grasp. "I didn't want to hurt you, I did it to help you."

Ouma turned around in the hug, he was still upset and annoyed even though his face was a little flushed. "Why would that help me?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Since it's the beginning of summer, it will only keep getting hotter." He looked down at his feet, "You would've overheated from the heat of your wool and the sun...". Ouma's arms dropped to his sides and he looked down as well, feeling a little ashamed he was so cruel when Saihara had good intentions.

"You didn't have to throw all of it away though..." Ouma mumbled. Saihara shook his head and reached behind him to his desk and revealed a fluffy pillow-like plushie that looked like a white sheep.

"I would never throw it away," He held the plushy out to Ouma, "I got my mother to turn it into a plushy for you, so you wouldn't feel as lonely at night...". Ouma took the plushy from Saihara's hands. It was soft and comforting to hold, it made him feel safe. Ouma rubbed it against his cheek and smiled, then looked over at Saihara who was awkwardly standing in front of him, staring at the ground. The small boy quickly rushed forward and hugged Saihara tightly.

"Thank you Saihawa!" He smiled at up him. Saihara smiled back and pet his head, hugging him back with his free arm.

"What are you going to name it?" Saihara smiled. Ouma stared at his plushy and hummed, thinking of a good name. After a little he smiled and hopped in the air.

"Sheepy!" He said proudly. Saihara laughed and pat Ouma's head.

"That's a great name." Saihara grinned. Ouma blushed a little from the praise and nuzzled against Saihara's hand. Suddenly, Ouma yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes, he had forgotten how late it was. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up this long, I'll let you sleep now." He helped the sleepy boy down to his bed, but just as he was going to stand up to leave, Ouma grabbed his sleeve.

"Y-You know...I'd feel even less lonely if..." Ouma blushed and Saihara tilted his head in confusion, "I-If Saihawa s-slept with me!" He blurted out, embarrassed. Saihara stayed still for a little and Ouma wondered if Saihara was disgusted by him now. All those thoughts were put to the side though as Saihara smiled and laid down beside Ouma, pulling him against him in a hug. Ouma's face turned dark red and if the other boy wasn't there with him, he would've squealed and rolled around.

His heart thumped against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Saihara, returning the hug. Ouma's dream had been fulfilled, they were cuddling! Saihara placed the plushy under Ouma's head, since it worked well as a pillow as well. Ouma blushed even harder as he laid his head against Saihara's chest, listening to the others heart beat which was surprisingly soothing. He was definitely going to tell Ladybug about this later.

"H-Hey Saihawa?" Ouma looked up at the other sleepily, his face noticeably red. Saihara looked down at him.

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you!" He blushed and immediately hid his face in Saihara's chest. Saihara smiled sweetly and pet Ouma's head.

"I love you too Ouma," He placed a little kiss on Ouma's head. By the tone of Saihara's voice, Ouma wasn't sure if he meant that in a family way or a romantic way, but either way it still sent his heart into a flurry of emotions.

"I-I-If you l-love me...d-does t-that mean we can c-cuddle more?" He stuttered and looked up at the other, hope filling his eyes. Saihara laughed and nodded.

"If that's what you'd like, then of course." He smiled. Ouma's face filled with glee and he hugged Saihara tighter, letting a few giggles slip. They talked for a little longer before Ouma let out a loud yawn.

"Go to sleep little sheep, you've stayed up quite late." Saihara spoke softly and rubbed his back. Ouma looked up at him and nodded, before enveloping himself in the fluffiness of his new plushy and the warmth of Saihara. Saihara hummed him a calming song to help him, and soon enough it overtook the small boy and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Saihara placed a kiss on his cheek, before he too fell asleep. Ouma wasn't yet sure if he'd captured Saihara's heart like he'd hoped, but he knew with a little time, his heart would belong to him. Once the boy's heart was in his possession, he'd never let it go, making sure to love it more than anything.

"I love you Saihawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw this image and couldn't not write a story to go with it. I mean come on, it's adorable. I always love writing stories based on wonderful art, and I've debated on writing more based on the art by this artist. If anyone is interested.


End file.
